Silver Bullet
by Ceres2412
Summary: A knew case, new feelings, new danger, a dead comrade turns out to be alive. An old rival helps those in need. The silver bullets back on back fight versus a new enemy. Will they solve the case and what are they doing with those confusing feelings in their chest?
1. Grievance

Grievance

I had a queasy feeling for the whole day. In school, while running around with the detective boys, this feeling wasn't due to the date of today. Friday the 13th. I didn't believe in those nonsense. It was even proved that accidents happen less often on Friday the 13th then on every other day in the year. So it must something different.

I intended to go to the professor together with Haibara after school. The children accompanied us as well. Surely they wanted to play Agasas new video game.

"Hey Cool Kid!" a young woman called me: Jodie-Sensei.

"Here, I only wanted to give you your mobile phone back, thanks again." the FBI agent said and passed me my red phone.

"Hee?" I hesitated for a moment before grabbing it. Jodies expression proved my bad feeling.

Her eyes had lost some of that shine every good detective should have. The desire to solve a riddle. Furthermore her eyes were red and puffy so she must have cried recently.

"Thanks." I smiled politely towards the leaving woman.

"Conan-kun are you coming?" it was Ayumi who called me. The other turned around as well.

"Yeah... just a moment. Go ahead, I will catch up to you guys." I answered and began to disassemble the telephone, remove the battery and checked the serial number. It was a different one.

There was only one reason why Jodie-Sensei would return another mobile phone, when my real one became evidence. Now I understood the queasy feeling I had the whole day and Jodies faked smile. In grievance I looked at the ground, closed my eyes with an arching heart. Akai-san...

"Conan-kun!"the little Ayumi jelled again. "Conan, you shouldn't let a woman wait." said Genta and Mitsuhiko in unison. I let out a silent sigh, looked up and went over to them.

"Is everything alright, Kudou?" Haibara asked as well. She always had fine senses for those kind of things.

"a...yeah... I'm fine." I replied with a forced smile.

She didn't need to know how much the death of the FBI agent matters to me. It's my own business.

At the professors place the children played with each other. I didn't. I sat at the table and drank my ice coffee.

How could Akai...Shuu get himself killed? This man was highly intelligent, he was on my level. Why did he get caught in such a trap? His instinct was superb. He even felt it when I aimed at him with my watch and dodged. There was only one group who are able to lure him into a trap. The Organization. But he would never step into a trap if he weren't sure getting out of. So why was he dead now!

My hand cramped around my thin glass with coffee. Questions over questions piled up inside my head and inside my chest was a storm of emotions. Wrath and grieve mixed together with despair and horror. A single tear drop run down my cheek.

Akai, Shuuichi a great man, colleague and friend past away.


	2. Camping

Camping

So the time past by. There were new cases that demanded my attention, even so I never lost track of the AKAI-Case. I tried to collect some information over Jodie, Camel and James. I even questioned Takagi about this matter, so good as I could without being suspicious.

The only thing I discovered were that it was Kir who shot the agent. I wouldn't blame her for that, if she hadn't Gin would have killed her instead and the FBI and CIA were at the beginning again. No, if someone was to blame than it would be Gin and this damn organization.

I think you can imagine what it feels like when a man name Okiya, Subaru popped up in front of me. At the beginning he was nothing more than a suspect that got a color as name from a little boy.

I solved the case more or less and lead the man together with the other kid to professor Agasa. The request to let him live their was denied by Haibara the moment he asked. The whole time at the crime scene she made sure that I or Mitsuhiko was between her and Subaru.

In the end I offered my own house. If Haibaras glares could kill I would be dead by now, but I could hardly explain her my suspicion. When she talked to me about that, I was lost for words and brought up the excuse that Holmes fans couldn't be bad people, I totally forgot that I solved a murder involving only Holmes fans. This excuse brought me enough time to make a beeline for the front door.

I wasn't going home to the Mouris but to my real home, my house, I borrowed the keys from dear Agasa.

"Is it really okay for that Shinichi-kun that I live here?" a voice in the shadow asked once I closed the door behind me. Startled I turn to the voice bracing myself for the threat in my back, it only lasted for the split of a second then I recognized Akai or better Subarus voice.

"Yeah he is." I short answer while I stepped further inside the house, changed my shoes for slippers and handed Akai a pair as well.

"Do Jodie and the other know that you are alive?" I asked after a while of silence.

"I don't know what you mean Conan-kun." I rolled my eyes and went ahead in the kitchen, grabbed some Rye and poured some into a glass and put it down in front of him.

He studied the glass quietly and sat down on the chair in front of the dining table.

"Thanks." he replied with a never fading smile on his lips, but he opened one of his eyes as well. Now I was completely sure the person in front of me was Akai Shuuichi.

Smirking at sat down as well and grabbed myself some orange juice.

"I knew I should have avoid you. But when had you figured it out?" I was a little disappointed that he gave up so early.

"The moment you opened that eye of yours that gaze is unique." Akai huffed to cover up a laugh.

"That was quite risky, what if I were a BO member? Vermouth for example."

I shook my head softly. "If it were Vermouth she would need a key to get in this house, furthermore she wouldn't use us kids to get close to Hakase." I didn't mention the promise she gave me though, it was something that should stay hidden.

"Since when did you suspected me? How did I expose myself. Not that I will do the same mistake again." Yep, this was definitively the FBI-Agent Akai Shuuichi, only he was that uncommunicative.

"It was Haibaras reaction. The moment you guys walked up to us she panicked, she said one member of the Organization were near over and over again. She was never wrong in those things. After that you listened to us kids and tried to help us. Don't you think is was quite ironic for you to be the red guy?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

Akai alias Subaru flinched a little. "Like I said the thoughts of children are pure and innocent, yours seems to be an exception. He closed his eyes again and emptied the rest of his glass whiskey.

"You didn't answer my question." I said and drank my juice.

"I felt nothing except curiosity, only you can deduct something out of nothing, Edogawa." This time I ignored his comment.

"So Jodie and the others didn't know." I concluded, he nodded.

"Jodie isn't the best actor, my death keeps Kir inside the Organization."

"I thought so." thinking I placed my hand at my chin.

"Well that is alright with me for now, like I said you can live here. But please watch after the house."

"Of cause this is without question." smiling he waved his empty glass and touched mine in the process. I nodded and put my glass in the dishwasher.

Before I could left I heard Akai again.

"Edogawa-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so sure, this Shinichi-guy will let me live here?" Well because I am him. But I couldn't say that, could I? So I answered a different way.

"Shinichi-niisan and his father are both mystery fans and are working together with the police quite often. So why should they turn down a agent in need of a home, when theirs is empty most of the time? Besides that, Shinichi-nii trust me enough to give me his keys, to manage this manor I am sure he trust my judgment. So good by." I was out of the door before he could reply and on my way to Mouri agency.

I was happy that it wasn't my fault that Akai-san died, it was my idea to let Rena infiltrate the Organization after all, Akai only gave his opinion to James and the other. But it was me who came up with the whole thing.

Deep in thoughts I shuffled through the street back to the agency. I had to make sure, no body finds out that Akai is still alive, no one not even the FBI is allowed to find out Shuuichi Akai is still alive!It was to important!

When I arrived at my destination Ran was already finished with making dinner. Uncle, how should be different, watched a show from Yoko Okino for the hundredth time and drank one beer after another. "I am home!" I yelled into the room and get a 'welcome home' as reply, in the same sentence she nagged about me being late.

"hehe... sorry Ran-neechan I was at the Professors place."

"Dad... food's ready!" Ran never needed a long tie to get her good mood back, she always had a smile on her lips. It didn't matter how she really felt, even when she was worried about me as Conan and as Shinichi. I could only hope to get back into my real body. After all that time I got accustomed to being a kid again, but I preferred my old body nevertheless.

After some complains from uncle we could start eating. The old man was silent as he usually was at dinner, while Ran and I were talking about what happened over the day. When I mentioned the fire both of them were alarmed, even uncle got a less dumb expression. Their was a detective hiding inside him, a bad one though.

Once I was done talking the dinner was finished as well. Kogoro took his seat in front of his TV, Ran cleaned the dishes and I went to my room to finish my homework. It didn't matter if I could do this stuff while sleeping, it took some time to write everything down, enough for me to go to bed afterwards when I was finished.

The next morning the alarm clock woke me up. Kogoro was still asleep, only Ran was gone already. Smiling I glanced at the notice she left behind in her clean handwriting.

_I had to go, the Karate- Team decided to train before school is starting. There is a competition ahead and we will win that one! Lunch is in the fridge. _

Yawning I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. The rest of my early routine was done after Breakfast. Normally we ate together breakfast, but I had something to do as well, so I left uncle a notice as excuse myself for leaving early.

Usually I went straight to school, because the other will be waiting for me there, but not today. Today I headed towards my house. I didn't expected Subaru-san to be awake but I could leave a message.

He was awake, not only that he was waiting for me in the doorway. "Yesterday your departure seemed a little hasty. So I thought you might come back in the morning. You were right Haibara-san seems to be suspicious by nature, she watched the building the whole evening." the agent said with a cup of coffee in his hand he passed me one as well. I nodded in agreement.

"You seem to share that curiosity, Subaru-san."

"Watching is in my blood." a little smile washed over his face.

"I would call it occupational disease." Now his grin got broader while nodding.

"So what do you want from me this early in the morning?" he asked after pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Nothing really important. I just wanted to warn you. The kids might rang at your door bell, and the Professor will get on your nerves with his stupid inventions. Another possibility is that he will beg you to do something with the kids. So if you only wanted get close to Agasa to get closer to Haibara or me, then please refrain from that and call me directly instead. Haibara has good instincts and it is always a hassle to calm her down when she feels that dark aura of yours." After I finished silence filled the room, as if he needed to decide if I threatened him or not. Well he could interpret my words the way he wanted to. It didn't matter to me.

"I will keep that in mind."

This time it was me who nodded. "Thanks for the coffee but I have to go to school." I jumped from my chair, put my cup in the sink and grabbed my schoolbag.

"By the way... we are planing to camp next weekend. The kids will certainly invite you as well, especially when they notice that you are actually listen to them." Subaru frowned slightly but remained silent.

In school I met the other kids. They welcomed me with excitement, at the same moment they told me that their wasn't a case in Gentas locker.

"Don't look so disappointed. We want to go camping this weekend after all." I tried to calm them down, only to poke at a wound.

"We are the Detective Boys! We would've solved the case beforehand!" Ayumi complained and off cause Genta and Mitzuhiko agreed promptly.

/ As if! I am doing all the work./ I commented silently and took a seat.

"Edogawa is right. It's great that we don't get knew cases that means their aren't any problems or am I wrong?" Haibaras voice sounded from the door. Naturally the others agreed with her!

Except this lone sentence Haibara didn't talked to me while we were at school. She seems still mad at me for letting the agent stay in my house. Especially after I turn her down when she asked me a second time to throw him out.

Why I kept Subarus identity a secred I didn't knew myself. I thought it was right to keep the mans identity a secret. And Haibara knew him, even only as Rye, member of the Organization, boyfriend of her sister and a traitor. No, it would need a lot of time to let her see the real man not his alias. So her cold attitude towards me was hard on me, she will get over it. Out of pure self-defense.

Once the school ended the kids were on their way to professor Agasa, there reason was to play the upcoming trip and to test Hakases new video game. I didn't accompanied them this time, instead I made my way to a locksmith. After I gave my own to Subaru so I needed a new one, at the moment I had Hakase's but I he had one for a reason. If by any chance he needed to go inside my house, he needed one and it was a safety measure, too.

Now, when my mind was occupied with keys I remembered another person who had one in his possession. Ran. I need to tell her about Subaru, and that he is allowed to live in my home. I didn't want the agent to get hit by my girlfriend after all. Even if I doubted that it would be easy to knock out a FBI agent, but with Ran... I wasn't so sure about that. She had no problems to bent a steal pole with her bare fists.

When I arrived at the mansion I was greeted with the smell of freshly cooked curry and the children's laughter as well as a voice I know: Subaru.

Startled I saw Agasa and Subaru cooking Curry together to feed the pack. Well to be honest it was the student who cooked the professor gave the children a riddle to solve, which was a little hard to chew for them. Haibara wasn't present ether. She probably locked herself up in her room once she spotted Subaru.

Without saying a word I sat down in front of the counter and watched the student shamelessly. He seems talented. At least it didn't smelled burn nor were a pile of destroyed pots in the sink.

"Edogawa-kun don't you prefer to play as well, instead of watching me?" he asked after some time.

"nope... those three are fine by themselves." I answered and glanced in their direction for a moment.

"You surely had no problem to settle in. You are even cooking for the professor."

He still hasn't looked at me yet, well it doesn't really matter anyway.

"It wasn't my idea. A short while ago the professor knocked at my door and asked me to go shopping with the kids, because he had to go to some acquaintances of his to repair something. After the shopping the kids asked me to stay. After I offered the professor some help I'm standing behind the stove." he explained shortly. I couldn't fight down the grin on my face, when I heard that.

He stirs one last time, tasted the dish and took off the apron before putting the pot on the table. While eating dinner Haibara still refused to show herself. She excused herself and told us she was going to bed early, because she wasn't feeling well. I didn't have to tell you, that that was a blunt lie.

After finishing the dinner the kids stayed for roughly one more hour, all of us cleaned the dishes together, well except for Subaru. We refused to burden him further with this so instead we asked him to tell us something about himself.

He did. From time to time I wondered who the person was, that lived this story. Only to remind myself that I am not really interested, for now at least. The FBI had the means to come up with this kind of story and he never mentioned his family. When one of us asked a question in that direction he changed the topic back to his university classes or hobbies.

Once we finished the cleaning the kids decided that it was time to go home, well it was only after I mentioned that I need to call Ran because I was late.

It was already dark outside so Subaru offered himself that he will send the kids home, the professor happily agreed without hesitation.

Not long after the agent was gone Haibara showed up. "Let him disappear, Kudou!" She hissed.

I sighed quietly and turn towards her. "You don't have to be afraid because off him. He isn't someone of the crows, furthermore I can't just throw him out without reason!" I explained not for the first time.

"Who do you know? He is dangerous!" she insisted, well I could argue with that. Akai Shuuichi a FBI marksman, trained in close combat and archenemy of Gin. God knows he wasn't harmless at all!

"Because he is a fan of Holmes! I promised to protect you, so I will! Do you think I will let someone come near you...us, if I think he is a threat? Or let him live in my home? My mum his home from time to time as well!" She twisted her face a little to look at me skeptically.

"So you won't use me as bait to lure him out?" it sounded like a rebuke.

"What are you thinking of me?! Do you think so low of me? I promised to protect you do you really think I would abuse you as bait?" I was shocked! I knew that she was a little pessimistic but not that she mistrusted me to that extend.

She huffed despicably grabbed the leftovers the professor saved for her, turn around sat down in front of the computer.

Oh dear... her mood was colder than a pile of ice.

With a shaking head I was on my way as well. While walking I did some phone calls, telling my parents about our new house guest and asked my mother to help him with his disguise. I was able to discover him the moment I saw him, I don't want to know what Gin was able to do when he was looking for a person. And I don't wanna think about Vermouth! She was an expert that was taught by Kaito KID himself! We have to make a disguise that was on the same class with KIDs or at least a one that would make him look twice. Vermouth mustn't discover Akai there where to many lives on the line.

Vermouth promised me to give up an Sherry but she was still part of the Black Organization and wouldn't keep Akais survival a secret from the boss or Gin. We couldn't fool him second time. So the first time had to be enough. Sighing I stepped into the agency.

"is something wrong, Conan?" a worried Ran asked.

"hmm? Oh no... nothing... I just had to think about our camping trip. Hakase wanna go fishing with us, that will be a lot of fun!" I answered with waving hands.

Puhhh... today wasn't my best that's for sure. I am lucky Ran was an person easy to fool. She was good-hearted and never suspected a lie.

"You are anticipated, don't you?" a gentle smile adorned her face, danger evaded for the moment. I was lucky that she was such a naive person, another would have found me out already. That she didn't was all thanks to Agasa Hakase, Heiji and Haibara. Especially for her I has to be Conan until I could return to my old body for good.

"I've already eaten with Hakase, can I still help you?" the question was only rhetorical, I already knew she would decline like always. "No, thank you Conan, just finish your homework."

"Hai!" I replied and tried to sound more childish.

"Where is uncle by the way?" it was unusual to see Ran cooking with out him home.

"He will be back soon, the cafe owner asked him to check his new security system."

"Ah... okay.."

Why did he need the good for nothing detective for? He would be done faster without him.

"Hehe..." I laughed quietly and went to my room to do my homework.

Until weekend the days past by quietly. I argued with Haibara from time to time mostly with the topic Subaru Okiya of cause. She still insisted that I threw the poor man out of the house.

My mother got home in the mean time. I didn't met her though., she was home late at night and gone in the morning. I didn't talk much with Akai either. We only talked about the worse case scenario and what we will do when Akai's cover was blown. To keep at least Subaru alive my father will take his persona while Akai is being seen as himself. My mother in the meanwhile will play my father to shake off some people who come to the idea that this is a kind of role play. Well it is, but it's hard to discover this way especially if I tell my father what he has to say.

If we do it right Akai can slip into his cover while disappearing completely. WITHOUT someone suspecting anything.

On the following day I bit goodby to Ran and her father, even before school I brought my stuff to Agasa and went to school together with Ai.

She on the other hand will stay behind, she intend to do some shopping with Ran and do some stuff alone.

Usually she came with us on our trips but this time Subaru was forced to come as well by the kids, like I predicted. So the girl stayed behind.

Since school started the kids where really excited, they wondered who will catch the biggest fish, who will stay up the longest or what the professor will forget this time. It didn't interest me that much but it was a way to escape my everyday life.

Thanks to my favorite FBI Agent I didn't had to worry about the kids when they got lost like always.

So I was quite excited as well, for different reasons. I was able to relax for real this time. I had holidays since a long time. You all know it when you happily waiting for the time to pass: minutes became hours and hours feels like days. When the time came that the school bell rang we only had to clean the school and then we hurried home.

"You seem really happy this time." it seems she forgets for the moment that she was mad at me.

"Yeah." I smiled brightly at her.

"That doesn't have something to do with a Holmes Fan that will accompany you?" I knew she didn't trust Subaru, that's the reason why I was curios about her question.

"You seem to trust that man, with him around you can finally relax as well, he can keep an eye our three little ones and not to mention the biggest problem child from them."

/Well she is right./ I only have to think about the time when Hakase forgot the tent.

"Hehehe... please don't remind me of that. Please keep your mobile phone on eye sight. If something is gonna happen." I said after some time only to get stiffed laughter as answer.

The kids went ahead. Their things weren't in the car unlike mine. So when I passed my house I bit fare well to Haibara and went inside.

Akais think were placed behind the door as well as an sniper rifle. My eyebrows nearly kiss my hair. "Don't worry. I will put it away soon. Someone watched the house and I see more with this thing instead of a binocular." the agent explained without leaving the weapon out of his sight. I still don't like the idea of an openly presented riffle in my entrance hall.

"The riffle was still in my hand two minutes ago while you took out your keys."

"You still shouldn't let that thing lay around like that, Subaru-san." my worry was justified if the person in front of where really an ordinary student. I am sure the door wouldn't have moved an inch if one of the kids where in eyesight until the weapon were safely stored.

The weapons owner put it back to its place. A back that looked like guitar case and that one was looked inside a cupboard the key was hidden inside his right sock. Funny place to hid a key, but on the other hand he will always feel its presence and will notice the moment he lost it.

A smile washed over my face. It wasn't a miracle that this man is able to fool Gin. Even so if it was due to me that he was able to pull it off completely. The FBI didn't know about Akai being alive, well except for James and that was only an accident. The identity was created by Akai Shuichi, done to perfection by my family. My mother is teaching him how to put on his mask, my father contracted his associates to let Subaru be a real student and takes his place when needed and myself, I will do the rest, connecting loose ends, cooperating with Akai-san and keeping him out of trouble that includes his fellow FBI Agents and if possible police force.

The agent was done the moment the kids used the remitter to call us. "Hai hai we are on the way." I replied with the handy devise. Together with Subaru we walked to the other property to the others. Haibara was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Subaru-san." the kids greeted with bright grin.

"Hi and thank you again for the invitation! Do you really think it is alright to let Haibara-san be on her own." he asked while helping the kids to put their things as well as his own in the small beetle.

"Ai-chan is together with Ran and both of them will be sleeping at Sonokos place to go shopping in the morning. And doing some girly stuff." the professor answered.

The so called student looked back at the house as if he has to decide if Agasa told him the truth. He nodded and took his seat in the yellow car. I sat beneath him.

Ayumi wanted to sit at my place but Subaru told her – in very complicate long way- that he preferred me by his side. The moment I sat down I knew the reason. He was carrying his hand gun. I felt the hart handle poking in my side. I glared at him. How could he bring a gun when we are out camping. But I couldn't think badly of him. I new member showed up. Bourbon. Haibara said he is highly intelligent and could be very dangerous. Beside that he seems to hate Akai-san, furthermore he doubted Akais death a bad combination if you ask me. Not only for my friend but for myself as well. If he found my real identity I am as good as dead.

Back to Akai. I really was really curios what kind of weapons the man hid beside his gun. When we finally started Ayumi started to sing a song, the other two boys joined in as well. Thanks to all the other trips the professor and I where used to it. If the agent was annoyed by it it didn't show on his face., or the mask my mother made was too good. It was probably both.

Leaned against Subarus biceps I was lulled to sleep. If the professor asked one of his riddles I missed it completely, but with Subarus help the kids will solve it without me for sure.

Subaru woke me up when we arrived at our destination. He simply carried me on his arms and grinned down at me with a mocking grin as I opened my eyes. Those green colored piercing eyes belonged surely to a man that carried the name silver bullet for a reason. He lured me to grinning back in the same way. "We arrived." he told me innocently and put me down. One thing for sure he knew how to act, he treated me like the child I was currently.

Like always the air was pretty clean out here. The forests in Gunma were pretty deep and wide but also beautiful and quiet. Out here we were alone. No killer, kidnapper, drug-dealer, hijackers or thieves disrupted our short holidays.

The place seemed made just for our purpose. A small clearing at the nearby stream, you were able to see the fishes swimming in the crystal clear water. I smiled a little and stood on my own two legs shortly after that. I stretched my limbs still a bit sleepy.

After a short break we started to set up the camp. Every one helped a little. Subaru and Hakase put up the tent while we kids picked up some branches to build a camp fire, or we looked for some sticks to roast the fishes we catch. Genta argued with Mitzuhiko about something irrelevant and asked constantly for my or Ayumis opinion. Ayumi chooses mostly my own even if they differ completely from those of the other two. After all of us picked up a pile of branches we started our way back to the now finished.

At the same time both men discussed a new invention from the professor probably one that was a failure, like most of the others. As an example the automatic fried egg maker, that caused more than one fire alarm to go off and kept the professor busy with repairs. I couldn't stop myself from grinning.

While stacking the firewood I shamelessly stared at the agent without any intention in hiding it. Shortly after that the agent turned to me and asked me to follow him. Frowning I followed him deeper into the forest.

"The professor forget to bring the pot as well as the grill." he shared but surely it wasn't the reason he wanted to be alone with me or talk about. It was only to pass some time. He didn't want to get to the point directly probably because both of us heard some suspicious noises in some bushes behind us, some rustling and cracking. We didn't let them notice anything instead we walked further away from the camp and started to talk about Holmes and the books from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. A topic our persecutors choose not listen to and caused them to leave. They don't appreciate this lyric unlike me.

The moment Akai was sure that we were finally alone he started talking.

"Kir called earlier. Bourbon targets Cherry. She has no idea why but his hatred towards her is bigger than to me." I tensed and glared at a spider web that swayed softly in the warm breeze.

"He won't find her so easily. No one inside the organization knows that she is a primary school kid now. Even if some files and childhood pictures existed she has sharp senses. It isn't easy to stalk her. You know what I am talking about. She felt your presence, and your eyes on her. When I am with her she lets her guard down a little and isn't as paranoid, but try that when she is alone or with someone she doesn't trust. She will stay inside the house like I told her to... well no she wonÄt she will brake into Kudou's manor and search for clues about you identity. She won't be successful though, Shinichi-niisans mom is home as well and will keep an eye on her. She will keep both Ran and Haibara save." I explained and looked up at the man. Even if I looked and spoke calmly I was worried about this Bourbon. It was unsettling that he will hunt down Sherry first instead of the mule and traitor Akai Shuichi. Even with Gins confirmation that Akai is dead, why does this man show up shortly after his death if not proving otherwise. I really need to look into this man. He was highly dangerous.

"Bouya?" a little startled I looked up and met some fox eyes.

"I am fine. Just curios about Bourbons interest in Haibara that's all." I replied calmly and ducked under some branches.

"Me as well."

"It doesn't change the fact that she is currently save." Akai sighed and pushed his glasses up a little not that they were moved in the slightest it was only a habit he developed when he was in thought.

"Well let's go back, not that the kids are starting looking for us and get lost in the progress." Akai said and pointed towards visible smoke.

The thought alone was enough to let me nod a reply. This was considered as holidays for me so searching for the kids was definitively not on my to do list for this weekend.

Back at the camp I sat down by the fireplace in an attempt to read some mystery novels that were published recently, the newest from my dad was under those as well. But I didn't get to read the first page before I heard my name.

"Conan-kun..." it was Ayumis voice, that sounded pleading beside my right ear.

"... let us pick up some mushrooms. Hakase said he needs some time to catch enough fish to make dinner for all of us." she asked, the other children nodded as well.

Who was I to turn down such a plea from an innocent little girl. It wasn't the first time that my volunteering was a slightly forced matter by the kids.

"Sure, get a basket from Hakase." I stretched my limbs to grab some things from my back.

"Subaru-san do you wanna tag along?"

"No thank you Ayumi-chan I need to help Agasa with the dinner. But please have an eye on Conan-kun."

"That I will!" Ayumi smile shined over her whole face. I ignored the jam at me and followed the kids into the woods.

The kids remembered my hints from the last time, because everyone of the kids repeated at least one of those. So it didn't took that much time to collect some Matsutake, Shiitake and Maitake. The mushrooms where neatly stored in our basket.

I let the kids do the collecting, I only walked beside them and kept my eyes on our surroundings. I know the trouble usually finds me by itself. But I really hoped it would be different.

We were quite far away from Subaru and Agasa so I choose to lead the kids back, at least was that my intention until I heard some voices.

"pzzt... be quiet!" I hissed at them and moved silently trough the undergrowth until I saw two men.

I couldn't believe my eyes. One of them closed a hole in the ground. Out of the dirt stuck a lifeless hand, pale, not moving.

Those two buried a dead body. "Conan-kun... what..." Fuck! Ayumi! I hastly covered he mouth and pressed her to the ground to hid behind tree stump. But it was to late.

The second man heard her. "Hey did you hear that? Someone saw us!" he said and stood up to look around. Luckily not in our direction. NOW DON'T MOVE! I screamed in my head at the other kids and froze on the ground. The man with the shovel scanned the trees, his eyes past over our heads not stopping and not noticing us.

"I don't see anything!" the shovel-man said and glanced a second time around.

"Something was there! I didn't imagining things!" the man assured the other. He wore black sunglasses, a short beard and had an scar on his underlip that pulled down the corner of his mouth.

"Are you sure? You drank quiet a lot yesterday, Yamato." questioned the other and looked around a second time. He removed the last parts of mud from his shovel with beating it at a tree.

"Yes I am! I wasn't that wasted! Come one we have to look. We have to kill any witness! Or we are being killed!" I expected as much! With caution I removed my hand from Ayumis mouth and waved at them to slowly moving backwards. To my surprise everything seems fine. No branches were braking and the leaves were silent as well. No sound was audible until...

"grrrrowl..." Our luck was coming to an end as Gentas stomach started growling.

"Over there!" of cause we were heard.

"Damned! Run!" I jelled to the kids and shoved them in front of me. We turned tail and started running what our legs was giving us.

Thanks to us being kids we could relatively move easy in the undergrowth unlike the two men who were now chasing us. But we were four kids and we left to many trances in the ground, easy to follow for our pursuer. Sometime they will catch us.

"Get in there and be quiet." I whispered to them and shoved the kids inside a hollow tree.

"Stay in there until you stop hearing those men! After that you will go back to the camp and tell the adults whats happening. I will be a decoy."

"Conan-kun..."

"Be quiet!" I hissed at Ayumi and covered the little cave with some branches. I was just in time, the men had caught up and multiplied. Now they were three not two.

I cursed and resumed running I tried to be as noisy as possible to draw their attention to my person. This time I didn't run towards the camp but parallel to it.

Now that I was alone it was easier for me to move through the trees. But I have to pay attention that those men will be in my eye side. If they turned around to look for the other kids it will be dangerous for them.

The problem was my stamina wasn't that great anymore, when I was in my old body. Now my heart was hammering against my chest and my lung stung like hell and was only running for 10 minutes.

Well the kids should be on their way back to the others so it was time for me to scam as well.

I was searching for a place to hide when a forth man appeared in front of me.

"I've got the brat!" he jelled and grab me at my collar and lifted me of the ground without beating a sweat.

Fuck there was a fourth man. The man didn't waited long and send a fist straight to my jar. So I lost consciousness.


	3. Search

Search

In the meantime Subaru started to prepare the fish, he removed the scales and the guts. The professor seasons the raw meat and put it at the camp fire. Since the kids set off into the woods enough time passed that Subaru needed to go to collect some more fire wood. So it would keep burning. Furthermore the sky started to color a dangerous shade of red. The sun will set soon.

"Do you think the children are alright?" He asked the professor without his eyes leaving his hands.

"Conan is with them, he will protect them." the man tried to calm the student down, but Subaru wasn't in wain the best agent within the FBI. He could feel and hear Agasa's worry.

"He is smart and doesn't behave like a normal child his age would do, but he is still a child." the agent replied and put the knife away for the moment, he doesn't need now.

The man look at time on his phone again, the kids were gone for three hours now, for collecting mushrooms it is definitively to long. He put his phone in his pocket and looked at the evening sky. Not much longer and it will be dark.

Then finally he heard the voices of the kids.

"Wuaaaah..." that was Ayumi? Was it only him or is she crying?

Alarmed he turned around at run in their direction. They broke through the undergrowth, the three of them looked hunted, nearly terrified and not only Ayumi was crying, the other two did as well, both of them had tears in their eyes. But they were more collected, they only sniffed a little.

"What happened?" the arriving Hakase asked.

Immediately the kids started to talk at the same time, so even as agent Subaru couldn't make heads or tail out of it.

"Easy guys. Breath slowing in and out." the agent calmed down the children and drew small circles on their backs.

"Conan... Conan-kun... **sniffle... **in the fo...forest, we wanted to go back when he heard something... so we went to look." Ayumi started but was interrupted by Genta.

"There were two men! They buried something..."

"A body..." Mitsuhiko said and wiped his tears from his eyes.

"It is all my fault! If my stomach hadn't started to growl, then Conan wouldn't have to lure those guys away!" now Genta broke down in tears as well and wiped his face with his sleeve over and over again.

That didn't sound good at all.

"Do you know in witch direction Conan run?" Subaru asked in a low ton, but the kids shoke only their heads.

"**Sniffle... **n...nooo. he... told to hide inside an empty tree. He run away afterwards." she had to stop sometimes to sniffle or dry her tears.

Great! Conan was really a trouble magnet! Every time they went out something happens. Like at the small island, or the time he was abducted by a culprit, or the time when they went shopping... the list was endless. Even the kids weren't surprised by a corpse anymore and that DOES tell how often they come across a murder.

"You guys did great, every one of did the you were told to do. I will look for the boy, so go ahead and help the professor with the camp." he smiled at the kids and stepped up to the professor.

"Break down the camp, put everything into the car, call the police and drive back to the main road. Explain everything to the officers and make sure NOBODY takes one step into this forest until I call you!" Subaru ordered the older man. The agent was sure he didn't have to explain why he gave such orders.

If those guy spotted even one man in uniform, so that they knew the police was called, they could working off some steam on the poor child in their claws. Subaru grabbed his back, a flashlight and went into the undergrowth. Behind him you could here some crashes and the cry of a dying fire.

With his eyes sticking on the ground like glue Subaru followed the traces of the kids to that empty tree they talked about.

Once he was there it started to become complicated. The branches were broken, the ground was a complete mess. From time to time the man found traces of child's feet, those could only be from Conan. But those traces make him worry. The other footsteps didn't belong to two men, but to at least three.

It was relatively easy to follow the footprints, they left enough of them behind. But he wasn't interested in those men, but in the boy. And that was a problem to be exact. Conan was not as heavy as those men, his footprints weren't clearly to see, the men were heavy enough to sank to his ankle into the ground, so they destroyed the important imprint from the boy. Furthermore the boy was alone those men counted at least three, they didn't run behind each other, they spread a little and came together once again, when the undergrowth was to thick.

Subaru sighed quietly and pulled his gun. He controlled his bullets, especially how many he had. He only had one magazine nothing more. How should he have known something like this might happen!

Well... that boy was a trouble magnet, maybe it wasn't that unlikely after all. But Subaru wasn't a person to mourn over spilled milk. Cautiously he passed trough the undergrowth, looking for any sign the might left behind. For time being it get quite easy to follow the footprints. The must have spotted the kid, they hunted him in a line.

The boy surprised him nearly every time the agent met him. He was more intelligent than most of his colleagues, deducted like no one he has met before and had enough courage to bring himself to harm to make sure his friends are safe. All of this at an age of six or seven. It was hard to imagine what he was able to do at Akais age. But before that can happen Subaru has to find him.

Because the traces in front of him looked like he was caught.

"You defended yourself quite well bouya you escaped the four behind you if you haven't run into the fifth you would have been able to escape. " it really wasn't his habit to talk to himself but he couldn't help it.

He felt sorry for the kid, but st the same time Subaru was happy he hadn't found a corpse , but his glasses. In silence he grabbed those and replaced his own with them. A beep sounded beneath his ear and a radar was shown before his left eye the moment he found the small button that activated those handy tracking functions. Four dots blinked on the display. Three were together and blinked south from here maybe 2 miles south from him. A sole dot blinked north of him not even a mile away from his current position.

So he began to close the distance with a smile on his lips. Even then the agent made sure he didn't list lost track of those traces. The bouya could lose that small badge as easily as his glasses.

#******#

When I woke up I sat bonded on chair, the chair was quite solid. My hands were fixated with zip ties , my legs as well. Only my upper body was bonded with tape , so I couldn't move from the backrest.

My were taped as well so was my mouth. As if that will change anything I saw those men while I was running away. I tried to move my fingers that didn't work so well.

From the grad of numbness I must have been out for at least an hour. My headache supported that impression. With caution I lift my head surprisingly it doesn't roll off my shoulders.

One of the men must have noticed my movements so he informed his colleagues immediately.

"The brat woke up." The voice sounded like the guy with the shovel.

"Great. Make sure he stays that way." I didn't recognize that voice. Maybe it belongs to the man that caught me. How could I be so dumb and not looking in front of me! But I could scold myself after I am able to escape and that will not be easy. The material and temperature of the chair was stable enough that it won't break if kicked. So I didn't even have to try to provoke them.

"Where am I and where are my parents?" I asked with fearful voice. Instead of an answer I got a slapped.

"Silence! I am the one that asks the questions and you answer them!" That was their leader again. He gashed my eyebrow! The burning sensation I got from my lip it wasn't the only laceration.

"Where are the other brats?" An other man asked, that Yamato. To orientate myself I turned my head in his direction.

"I don't know." I whined when I felt something sharp on my cheek, probably a knife.

"Answer that question." That was the boss again. "But I don't know!" I hurried to say louder this time. To thank me for my kind reply I got cut on my right cheek with that knife. He slowly slit down the knife. His tool was pretty sharp I only knew of that wound because I felt the blood running down my skin. Only then I felt the characteristical burn of a cut. This time I didn't reacted at all. That must quite the surprise for those criminals. My head sank down to my chest again.

"Did he fainted again?" I didn't recognize that man behind me. So they were at least 6.

"I don't think so. Wound him again maybe he reacts this time." The one with the shovel said.

"Hmmm." A voice said. Shortly after that the blade bite me again, this time on the back of my hand. It was hard but again I didn't react the slightest while it was quiet. Nobody moved or said something.

Until somebody moved , grabbed my chin with enough force that he nearly dislocated my jaw. He forced me to face him. I could feel his warm breath on my skin. His breath smell awful, like fish , cold cigarette smoke and an infection. That sweet stink was lodge inside your head even if you want to forget it. The smell was enough for my teeth to hurt in sympathy.

"Fujimoto go outside and get a bucket of water. "

"Rodger."

So Fujimoto was the guy with the shovel.

For short time a cold breeze passed through the room. Immediately it smelled like smoked fish, mice scat and sawdust. I started to count until 20 then the footsteps came closer again.

The creek was nearby.

"Wake him."

The boss hadn't finished the second word when the icy water hit me. If you think that they let me collect myself for a few seconds you are wrong. Someone hit me in the stomach only a second after the splash hit me.

Gagging I leaned against my bonding. The men laughed and hit there thighs. Those damn assholes seems to have one bit of morality left, being so brutal with a child!

I couldn't shake off the feeling that those guys weren't amateurs. That will my escape ever harder.

"Why are you doing this? I don't know anything!" I cried between pulling up my nose. Which is bleeding it seems. My best chance would be if those guys became confident enough to loosen my bindings. Maybe if I tell them I need to go to the restroom? But for that they need to think that I am a normal scared child too frightened to flee.

"That is something we still have to figure out." The boss said and scratched over my skin with his knife. Well at least he didn't hurt me again.

"Tell us already where those other brats are!" Yamato repeated.

"I don't know. We were separated in the forest." That was only partly true but not exactly a lie either.

Still they weren't that happy about my answer. Someone hit my face again. "But it ys the truth!" I jelled and clenched my teeth expecting the next hit.

"While running you were the last in line, but you didn't tripped over the roots or your own feet like the others. More like the opposite, if you ask me it looks like you helped them. Sorry kid but I don't believe that you were separated from them by chance it seems more like choice." It surprised and shocked me at the same time.

That Yamato guy had sharp eyes or he was used to human hunt. I could only hope it was the first. If not I was in really deep shit. Subaru was surely looking for me, I knew he was capable and carried a gun. But if those guys were pros even he would have problems dealing with them, he is alone after all.

"What? You are so quiet all of sudden." I lifted my head and licked the blood from my lips.

"I don't know what to say!" I said in a low voice and dropped my head.

"Tell us the damn truth!" The boss demanded again , he lifted my head again but this time with his blade. "But that is what I am doing. You don't even listen. If I lie you hurt me but if I am telling the truth and you don like what you hear you are hurting me as well!" I sobbed and pulled up my nose again.

The men laughed at me. "Then tell us where those kids live, this way it will be over in no time instead of searching the damn forest for those brats." Fujimoto suggested laughing at three the bucket against the wall. I jumped in my seat at the noise. Water sprinkled all over me. But I was already dripping wet so it didn't made much of a difference to me. I was shivering. My clothes were drenched and the water were cold by itself. So I was freezing.

With clenched teeth I shook my head. As if I will tell them if I would spill it I wouldn't have to play decoy in the first place.

"Tell us!" He jelled at me and slapped me again.

"No! You would hurt them badly if I do!" I jelled back and drew back my head. But this time they weren't after my head. Pain exploded in my right thigh. This time I couldn't hold back a scream on top o my lungs. My voice was muffled by a brutal hand that pressed my mouth shut. My cry ended in a painful sobbing. While tears gathered inside the duct tape and tried to leave through the small opening at the nose.

Laughing overpowered my muffled sobs.

"I don't think that you should worry about the others you are in deep trouble yourself. We are still pretty nice to you." One of the men said . /Haha as if I don't know that myself. And that's nice behavior? You stabbed a knife in my leg you assholes/ I cursed and sobbed one last time before I recovered from the pain.

"Tell us where the other are!" that Yamato asked me again. I said nothing, instead I started working on my way out. As if it wasn't hard enough already, no, they had to stab my leg. Now I couldn't even run away.

A new pain pulled me out of my thinking, again they targeted my leg. Someone pressed his finger into the fresh wound. I hissed in pain. "One corpse is better than four!" maybe that sounded a little bit arrogant, because I didn't intent to die here. Not in a child's body, not with the knowledge that the best FBI agent was looking for me, thanks to my dad I knew a few. I got slapped, I noticed a piece of metal on one of his fingers. A ring? And it was kind of big as well, it slashed my cheek open after all.

"Damned! Spill it already!" Yamato was starting to get impatient, earlier his voice was calm and steady now it started to get edgy.

"I won't tell you anything! One corpse is better than four!" I repeated my sentence and dropped my head.

I was beaten again and I told them again 'I won't tell you anything. One corpse is better than four.' somebody kicked the chair I was sitting on. I fall on my right side and bumped my head against something hard.

Again I said those words. I felt the blood running down my temple but it changed nothing, not even when I was placed upright.

"Bandage his fucking leg! He can't tell us anything if he kicks the bucket! DO I have to do everything alone!" the leader of the group cursed, shortly after that a low apology was spoken.

Someone left the cabin and came back not shortly after that.

"Here..." Fujimoto said and a to me unknown voice answered.

"That can't be a normal child. Even adults would sing by now." The zip tie was cut and bandage. I couldn't see him work, but I felt it was poorly the first aid was done, my leg was tied to the chair again, this time it wasn't as hard. If my leg wasn't that gravely injured I could wiggle myself free. Not that it would change anything, but it would have been a start.

"If he is really asking for it, fine we will leave him alone. But before..." something rumpled than I heard water dripping.

"Put him under that, make sure that the water is hitting his head." I flinched when I was moved together with the chair.

From the pain in my side I must have broken or fractured at least one rip when the chair was kicked. Then I stood again. Like ordered I was placed under the dripping water, every three seconds a water drop hit my head.

Well... with enough patience and willpower a person could ignore it, but with a headache it was hard itself not alone for a long time.

"Come with me, you two stand guard. If he changes his mind and starts talking use the radio." the man ordered. Something rattled than the voice sounded again.

"Fixate his head with tape, guard at the door and be quiet at it. I want a status every ten minutes."

"ay ay sir!" the door was shut and I was alone. It was silent only that steady dripping sounded in the darkness. The water drops hit exactly my hairline.

Those guys were really ruthless. To torture a child!

I tried to relax, tried to ignore that endless dripping. But it was as impossible as forgetting a hole in your leg. I prayed Subaru will hurry!


End file.
